The dry fractionation processes for the fractionation of fats disclosed in the prior art are all based on the use of a system comprising a heat exchanger for the starting oil, a crystalliser for the oil obtained after the heat exchange and a filter press wherein crystals are separated from the liquid components.
Because of the conditions applied during these known dry fractionation processes the products contain large amounts of kinetically unstable crystals. Moreover those known processes require high levels of undercooling, which make the processes difficult to control. As a result of above the products are not optimal for filtering, which results in poor yields and poor separation efficiency.
It would be very beneficial if a dry fractionation could be found, that does not have above drawbacks.